


Bloodstream

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Collection of Completed FFXV Pairing Week Prompts 2017 [6]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU set in Eos, GladPro - Freeform, Glompto - Freeform, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, Mentions of Suicide/Self-Harm, Noctnis, Older Party Characters, ProGlad - Freeform, Suicide mention, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire AU, ignoctweek, mythological creatures, prompt: free, promptio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: IgNoct Week: Prompt: "Free"Mythological Creatures AU. Ongoing fic.Nobody said being undead was easy. Life can be too complicated for the vampire Noctis who had been in it for far too long. Between being nearly a world apart from his husband, an estranged relationship with his familiar, and forgetting about his allergy to the sun, the best excitement the former king could get is watching his human best friend/drug peddler eat pizza, strum random strings on a guitar he never learned to play well, and King's Knight.*The fic written for Promptio Week 2017 "A Human and His Wolf" is a side story that exists in this universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis had been strumming away on a guitar that he never got around to learning how to play after accomplishing a list of mundane activities by the time Prompto arrived. Where had the time gone? He found himself wondering.

But time was an exhausted and insipid concept to a vampire. Seconds, minutes, hours ticked on endlessly that he found mild surprise when a week or even two months had passed. He lived the meaning that history repeated itself. To someone such as him, monotonous routine was all he could do. The passages of time bore little consequence to him. But there were few things that Noctis looked forward to and they included the company he surrounded himself with.

“Hey dude,” Prompto beamed when Noctis answered the door. “Brought beer. Annnnd fermented blood, your favorite.” His infectious optimism broke into song as he raised the boxed beverages. “Yum!”

“Great,” Noctis chuckled as he stepped to the side. “Wonder what they’ll come up next when blood reached low market price again.” But he was far more interested in what he inquired the blond prior to the visit rather than cheap-brand alcoholic ichor.

“So how’s life, buddy?” Prompto opened his beer by smashing the cap off the edge of the coffee table. _Ignis’_ coffee table. Noctis was certain to hear about the lecture barring the misuse of such once again. “Anything new?”

Noctis simply opened his drink with the flick of a thumb and took a contemplative drink before answering. “I played the guitar.”

Prompto cast him a look of suspicion, jerking his chin at a stack of untouched instruction books in clear sight. “Uh, that’s what you said last week. And I get the feeling that you haven’t gotten any better at it.”

“When I do, I’ll dedicate my hit single to you.” Noctis replied dryly. “How have you been?” The vampire studied the human closely. There were dark rings under his eyes, his hair was limp and a little greasier than usual, and though he wouldn’t say without being asked (Prompto wouldn’t care), the goatee was very unflattering by all accounts.

“Good, good, finally moved the base of operations out of that cramped storage space, thanks to Cidney. You’re looking at a new man, same all-‘round entrepreneur with a new logo to bring in the big bucks.”

Prompto was Noctis’ dealer — alias Shutterbug — in the arranged dependency that an addict needed a go-to source for drugs, a lifeline since the vampire doesn’t really go outside. But instead of drugs, Noctis acquired synthesized blood products and rare antiquities. Not that it was frowned upon or socially abhorred, but Noctis and Prompto were best friends and it wasn’t always business with them. Noctis enjoyed the blond’s company and sparked a profound interest in mortality because of him. After foregoing human company for years, he had forgotten that humans age and tended to the basic functions such as using the bathroom.

“Gladio’s planning a party soon and he—” Prompto stopped abruptly before quietly correcting himself. “Ignis is on the top of the invite list.”

Noctis scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be sure to pass that message along. First thing when he walks through that door.” He probably won’t.

“When are you and Gladio gonna stop avoiding each other? It’s been like forty years. Just shake hands and make up already.”

The vampire snorted as he chugged down watered-down blood, wishing that he didn’t need to discuss this. “Depends on Gladio. You were just a kid at the time and werewolves hold on to their grudges.” He slammed the glass bottle on the table. “They don’t forgive or forget.”

To be honest, Noctis’ recollection was less than stellar. What felt like last Tuesday could actually mean it happened two years in reality. It mattered to him to resolve the quarrel, but his short-term and long-term memory problems would irrevocably worsen things.

Despite their bloodlines being natural enemies, Noctis and Gladiolus were friends and more, the latter was the King’s Sworn Shield and in turn, shared a bone-deep bond. Until recently. The lycanthrope had enough and naturally, the vampire responded with aggression. That was after they stopped speaking to each other. Prompto had been aware of the tension since he dated Gladiolus and befriended Noctis, but couldn’t help the latter when he knew nothing of what had transpired.

“Well, it’s stupid and maybe I don’t want to know about some fight I’ve known about longer than the both of you.” Prompto leaned into his knees. “You have all the time in the world, but Gladio’s not getting any younger. I seriously can’t get your name out without big guy breaking the nice china.”

“It’s better this way.” Noctis closed his eyes, veiling the sting of hurt welling up in him. He hated that he cared and how he’s constantly reminded of it. He hated how he could only remember that Gladiolus despised him, but not the reason behind it. As of now, Prompto was his only connection left to Gladiolus and humans were vulnerable; much shorter lifespans than werewolves, Noctis’ Shield had an extremely rare case called immortality. It was a miracle that Prompto lasted this long considering Gladiolus’ volatile nature.

There was beauty in death, Noctis felt but not in the inevitability of Prompto’s absence. That was a void that cannot be filled.

“I tried…” Prompto said under exasperated breath. “So when does Iggy get back from vacation?”

“Dunno. He extended his vacation for another week.”

“Without checking in with you first?”

“No, I gave him the idea when we talked a couple days ago. He sounded like he was having a good time there so why not?”

Prompto elbowed the vampire sharply in the ribs. “Why not? Iggy’s been away since last June. Of last year. You could’ve gone with him, you know? Even if you had to stay in a coffin the entire time, you would be happier there with him than here.”

Noctis fell silent, rubbing his side. Prompto wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t right either. He missed his husband terribly. They now lived half a world apart, Noctis in Lucis and Ignis in Accordo, but their hearts never strayed far from each other.

Ignis loved to travel. Noctis did not even when he experienced wanderlust in the first several decades of his rebirth. They tried traveling together as a couple and eventually, Ignis went off on his own. Noctis didn’t like being left behind but knowing that he would get exhausted of being out, it spared the two of them of the unnecessary hassle if he remained in Insomnia.

Altissia was sunny and warm, it was baffling to Noctis that Ignis enjoyed it so much, not that there was any concern that Ignis wouldn’t return home. Noctis had a slight allergy to the sun while Ignis basked in it. Before Ignis left, he attempted to persuade Noctis to come with him and informed that there were plenty of fishing spots with his name on them. Noctis turned him down and sent him off with a smile, he’s seen enough of Eos.

Noctis missed the aroma of food being cooked in their humble abode even though neither of them could eat it. They developed a strange fascination of watching Prompto taste the dishes. He missed the lingering scent of Ignis in their sheets and pillows. The only thing he looked forward to at the end of the day was the phone call, time differences should’ve never been invented and whoever did should be flayed and hung.

Ignis was content, Noctis wasn’t. Noctis was miserable when Ignis wasn’t with him.

“Hey,” Noctis dove in his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. “Did you find what I asked for?”

“Yup,” Prompto revealed a slim case and held it out to the vampire. Before Noctis could retrieve it, the blond slammed the case down hard on the table and moved it away from reach. “Just what are you planning?”

“You opened the box.”

“Tell me what you’re planning.”

“You opened the box.” Noctis repeated calmly. “I told you not to open it.”

“Okay, so yeah, I opened the box.” Prompto glared, the corner of his mouth twitching uncomfortably. “I got patted down and nearly lost an arm getting this so I had to know what I put my life on the line for!” He opened the case and held out a lone ball in brass casing between his index finger and thumb. “I’m not stupid. Tell me what this is.”

“I told you not to open it. I also promised you extra to not ask questions.” Noctis fished through the contents of his wallet, grabbing a few hundred bills, and deducting a reasonable amount for the breach of trust. “Here. Just take it and go.”

Prompto slapped the money out of Noctis’ hand. “Wrong answer. This is a bullet and not just any bullet, a wooden one. I’m an otaku for the occult. An octaku! I know what it’s for!”

“Congrats, want a medal?” The vampire quipped sarcastically as he went on one knee to pick up the fallen cash. Prompto was quite proud of the terminology and never failed to remind him of it. Been that way since the day they met.

“Why are you going to off yourself, Noct?” His voice had gone weak and he shuddered. “Why?” He looked at the bullet in his hand. “There’s a gun in here, isn’t there?”

Rising, Noctis raked his fingers through his dark hair vigorously. “It’s just… something I’ve considered, Prompto.”

“How long?”

“Don’t know. It’s been on my mind for a while and bullets are impossible to find these days. I thought about this.”

“Does Iggy know?”

Noctis sucked in a breath out of reflex. “No,” was all he could say. He could understand Prompto’s anger and anticipated it, but he never gave weight to how Ignis would react. Stop him, definitely, but Noctis rather not think of what else should he succeed or fail. A thought came to mind as to what to do with Prompto knowing, but hated himself for considering glamouring his best friend to forget this conversation. “Are you going to tell him?”

“You should tell him, Noct…” Prompto’s voice wobbled. “He’s… He loves you.”

Noctis bit down hard on his bottom lip, despondent eyes flicked to the blond. “I know. Don’t you think I know that?” His voice broke. “All I want is him here. With me.” The vampire’s hands shook and he looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes tight. He was the last of his kind, a vampire of yore from an ancient but powerful bloodline and had lived for ages long before he met Ignis and Prompto. “He’s satisfied with this life, took it better then I ever did… But I’ve been here so long, the world doesn’t call to me like it used to anymore.”

“Shows what you know.” The blond hissed. “Why don’t you get it?” A hand balled up his t-shirt and dragged him toward him.  
Prompto’s blue eyes bore into his, fiery and shiny with tears. “You’re a coward!” Prompto shook him lightly, Noctis’ head lolled to the side, the vampire looked away. “Only thinking about yourself! Give me a break! If he came home to your guts scattered over his fucking kitchen, he’d lose it!” Noctis opened his mouth to argue but Prompto cut him off. “No.” The blond pushed Noctis back as he let go, standing up and staring down the vampire. “No… He’ll off himself. And Gladio would lose—”

Noctis hung his head, he wanted to cry, but he’d long lost the ability to. He scoffed, smiling darkly. “I don’t need the guilt trip, thanks.”

Prompto’s expression was pained, unfocused, vacant almost. “You guys think I’m a kid and yeah, I don’t know everything, but I know I give a damn about life than you ever would.” He said coldly, shoving the case containing the bullet in his coat.

Noctis watched him, but made no move to stop it. A bold move, if Noctis wasn’t Noctis, he could’ve easily overpowered him for the bullet.

“I-I’m fucking taking this. You need to talk to Ignis. You can’t do this to him. To Gladio…. T-to me.” Prompto looked away, somberly caressing the case close to his chest. “I’m going. I-l’ll see you soon, okay?” When Noctis said nothing, Prompto pleaded desperately, “Please.”

“Yeah…” Noctis nodded. The revolver was empty, useless without that single bullet. It would click empty trying to pull the trigger to his heart. “See you soon.”

Prompto glanced back, the look of remorse clear as day before the door closed behind him with a soft click.

-

Noctis woke that night to wheels grinding and footsteps tapping outside. He cursed the sleeplessness that haunted his undead existence and being riled easily by every little thing. But this time instead of feeling apprehensive about it, he felt a tranquil presence that stirred his undead heart with unrestrained joy. He knew.

Pulling on a pair of jeans that had been left on the floor and shrugging on a robe, the vampire king raced down to the entrance. He switched on the lights and was paralyzed by the sight that he craved in all this time waiting.

Ignis Scientia-Caelum was an enigma and a marvel of beauty, the peace after the passing of a great storm as he stood before the porch steps. His serene smile was the only light Noctis ever needed. The brunet lowered the briefcase he was holding and stood the wheeled carry-on upright, reaching out to Noctis.

Noctis stepped forward and claimed his husband’s hand in his own. There were many things he wished to say just on the tip of his tongue, but suppressed them so not to ruin the moment. His heart was beating frantically, his soul ached and longed for this reunion. The last vestiges of humanity that simmered within him knew that he belonged solely to Ignis and Ignis alone. A missing puzzle piece clicked back into place, Noctis met with Ignis many times and parted with him many more. It tore at and fulfilled him constantly. Madness and euphoria were two sides of a coin.

Noctis brought Ignis close and inhaled deeply, nothing had changed. Even after Ignis turned all those centuries ago, those viridian orbs were luminescent in the darkness, even more so behind the glasses, and Noctis had prayed to the gods that he wouldn’t lose the brilliant feature he fell in love with at first sight — thanked them too that they weren’t blood red like his. Now standing a step higher, he kissed him on the forehead, blessed whenever Ignis looked his way.

Ignis circled his arms around him as Noctis directed his tender affections to his throat, earning him bounteous sighs in return. Ignis turned his neck and rewarded the shorter man a deep kiss on the lips. The brunet’s hands traveled lower while the raven-haired man’s hands supported the upper back and they were one, embracing each other on the porch under a flickering lightbulb. No words could expressed how they were elated to be together again.

They parted from each other eventually. Temporarily. Noctis held the door open and motioned Ignis to remain where he was while he retrieved his luggage and placed them in the hallway. Returning outside to his husband, he held out a hand and guided him inside their home.

A romantic gesture not before sending a smirk his way, “Specs,” he breathed, pressing his lips against his knuckles. He watched the other man’s face closely as he laid his cheek on the waiting palm. “I missed you…” His forehead touched his chest, unable to contain himself much longer. “So damn much…” He didn’t care that Ignis came home early and turned down staying a week longer. Seeing him here, Noctis never wanted Ignis to leave again.

“And I’ve missed you, Noct. Not a day goes by without longing for your embrace.”

Noctis had lived several centuries before he met Ignis and that wasn’t life until they met. He was selfish for binding Ignis him to this life even with his misgivings. But Ignis was his Eden, a paradise unlike anything he ever experienced in his eternity.

-

Noctis swore upon the forgotten graves of the Old Kings that he would never hurt Ignis.

And he had broken that promise.

The vampire king never disclosed the details of his turning under the hands of Ardyn, at least not in full detail to Ignis. The Accursed Immortal, his Maker, wanted him to suffer and he succeeded, the brutality chased Noctis into his dreams and his veins surged with the intensity of a billion suns, immolating him down to the core and out. Noctis wanted to alleviate that suffering, but alas, it was futile to delude himself of the inevitable.

Noctis didn’t want to turn Ignis. He worried that not only would it be irreversible, but the changes wouldn’t be glamorous. Ignis would become a creature of the night like him. No longer able to step out in the sunlight, eat or drink anything that’s not blood, he would outlive loved ones, and so many opportunities in that life would be denied to him.

Noctis did all he could to argue his stance on the matter whenever it was brought up. Avoided making it about him, about missing the sweet ambrosia on his tongue when he fed on him or lamenting on seeing Ignis age. Humans lived shorter lives, but Noctis swore that he would remain loyal even when Ignis was old and gray, even if his sight were to go. Maybe he felt selfish in deciding for him. But they didn’t have that time.

Ignis ultimately sealed his fate.

He was so certain that Noctis felt it so for himself.

There was nothing romantic about the process, Noctis would risk killing Ignis and he told him of it, only for the latter to stand firm about his choice.

Noctis took Ignis by the hand and led him to the bathtub filled with water. As he disrobed him, his fingers outlined smooth flesh, it would be the same after but never be quite how he’d remembered it. Ignis submerged himself at the waist and Noctis kneeled at his side.

“I love you,” Noctis reached out to remove the glasses and placed them on the counter. He gazed into his husband’s eyes as he ran his knuckles down the brunet’s cheek. “Always had, always will.”

Ignis cupped his wet hands around the sides of the king’s neck, thumbs stroking in small circles as he maintained eye contact. “I do not fear the reaper if he bore your face.”

Noctis lowered his head, stifling sadness through shuttered breaths. Inching towards the inviting pulse, rapid and harmonious, he bade it farewell with a nudge of his nose. With a grunt, the fangs were out and sank into Ignis’ neck. Moans escaped from the mortal’s parted lips.

“Noct…”

Droplets of crimson fell in the water, dispersing into ribbons until it was pink. It wasn’t long before Ignis’ hand languidly gripped the back of Noctis’ shirt, signaling that he was at his limit. The immortal clung on, messily digging in, there was pleasure and agony soon followed it. Noctis was sending Ignis to his death.

Iron wasn’t the only scent to fill up the entire room, the other fluids that joined in were greatly overwhelming. Noctis wanted to stop, Ignis’ screams and wails nearly obliterated his eardrums. He willed it all to end and prayed that his lover’s threshold could manage without severe consequences to his psyche. Guilt mangled up within as his belly was gorged with blood. He drank and drained for an eternity, the most arduous trial he had ever committed to.

“Ignis?” Noctis removed himself to find that the man ceased movement entirely, slack against the briny tub, a husk. Had he gone too far? The pulse was remote, the warmth from the flesh absent. “Ignis!” Stripping off his jacket, the king went in the tub, tepid water riddled with filth gushed over the edges. He gnawed at his wrist until bright red bubbles frothed and forced Ignis’ mouth open.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

“Come on, come on…” He willed for a miracle, cupping Ignis’ face, color gone from his cheeks and complexion waxy. “Why isn’t this working?”

Noctis slashed his wrist before bringing his lips to it and exchanged desperate mouthfuls of blood to Ignis’ lips, forcing them down almost to the point of excess.

_I can’t lose you. Without you, I’m nothing._

“I’ll drag you out of Ifrit’s gates myself, dammit!”

 _This was normal_ , Noctis reminded himself constantly. _It had to be._ Of course, there was no pulse and there never will be one. Ignis wouldn’t be conscious now. Noctis only had the information he had from his own transformation to rely on. It may be different for him.

Noctis drained the tub, replacing it with clean water and carefully scrubbed every part of Ignis clean. He draped him in a cotton robe and carried him to the bedroom.

He refused to move from Ignis’ side until he woke up.

Ignis took his first breath as a vampire, so to speak, a week later.

His first words as a vampire, however, were cut short for Noctis stuck a green bendy straw in the fledgling’s mouth.  

“Drink to the last drop, Specs,” Noctis murmured, massaging the bag of blood, Rh-null, expensive to obtain but the rarest blood group. Ignis sucked at it with intrigue before gulping it down greedily. “I remember how starved I was when I first woke up.”

Ignis touched his wrist and pulled away. He didn’t finish the blood, stopping halfway. “Noct,” he ran a tongue over his lips numbly. “How long was I out?” His new fangs glistened with blood. The transformation was successful.

“About a week,” Noctis answered as he held out the bag to Ignis again, only for the brunet to shake his head. “Not hungry?” A true indicator of a vampire’s hunger was in the eyes, an eerie reddish-gold tint, but Ignis’ were starry emeralds.

“No, er, what is the best way to say this? Ignis averted his eyes as though coy or self-conscious about the subject. “It’s rather lukewarm for my taste.”

Noctis grinned, raising an eyebrow. “You want it chilled or you want me to crush ice in it like a smoothie?” Ignis’ tastes were always peculiar, the vampire king never would’ve imagined they would transfer to his undead senses. Most fledglings wouldn’t hesitate in how they took their blood, be it hot or from an animal or human being.

Ignis looked away as though embarrassed to admit it.

“Vampires of this generation have it too easy,” Noctis scoffed, studying the gore in the bag. It should be empty by now and just looking at it reminded him how hungry he was. “Back in my day, I—”

_Shrill screams pierced the air only for guttural growls to silence them permanently. Rust and decay surrounded him, drenched him to the bone, and yet, he fed. Familiar faces, those of allies, friends, servants, were presented before him. Hunger corroded his will as he slew each and every one of them regardless of whether they fought back or begged for mercy. Ardyn’s voice coaxed and commended him over the intercom. The newborn vampire knew nothing but slaughter, he was a slave to carnal desires and it mattered little of how willingly he succumbed to those compulsive impulses. It made him only hungry for more. He was a monster that killed for sport and didn’t care that he lapped up blood off the soot and dirt. No dignity or consciousness were present during that time and he continued to drown._

“Back in your day, you what?” Ignis’ curious voice shook Noctis out of his thoughts.

Noctis gave him a tight-lipped smile before shaking his head. “Nothing.” He kissed his husband’s cheek. “Finish this. I’ll throw some bags in the fridge for later.”

He prayed to the gods that Ignis wouldn’t turn out like he did.

-

Ignis’ eyebrows rose at the state of the house. It was, quite frankly, a mess. He wrinkled his nose, smelly, if he had to be honest. Empty blood packs and old clothes littered over the hallway and the living room. Ignis tried not to let the reaction show on his face but the last straw was from Noctis’ beloved video games randomly strewn out over the floor of all places. Noctis had been angry at him for weeks when Ignis broke one and hadn’t ever been able to find a replacement. Supposedly, the game was no longer in production and aged past its prime.

The older vampire tended to leave a mess behind, but never his games. Ignis had always found it silly but endearing at how taken Noctis was with them, always purchasing the next hit console and pre-ordering games.

He made his way to their bedroom. His hand curled around the door handle and pushed. The smell hit him as soon as it cracked open an inch. It still smelled of him. Of them. The animalistic part of him wanted it to stay. He was tempted to throw Noctis onto it and add to the aroma they created but rationality overruled the desire. Ignis ran his hand along the sheets.

“You haven’t changed the sheets.” He said softly, turning to find Noctis in the doorway. “When was the last time you did?”

The other man looked sad for a moment, answering with a shrug. “Last year.”

“Noctis—”

“Like I said, I missed you.” He interrupted quietly, shoulders tight. The unspoken _You left me behind_ was clear.

Ignis swallowed the words he wanted to say, _I wanted you to come_ _and I wanted you to see this new world with me_ because they all sounded selfish. To Ignis everything was still fresh: the sounds, the scents, the feelings, but to Noctis, the world was ever the same. Always evolving but remnants of the past found ways to remain preserved. Fixed parts remained fixed in his mind, after all. Noctis had told him once, it was such a long time ago, that crowds made him sick. He said it was because he was born in another time, forever stuck in the past, when he was turned. He’d preferred being alone, far away from cities and crowds. Ignis never pressed for details. The wounds from the experience never healed right.

But now.

Ignis thought maybe he’d have to try. Something was bothering him and he was rarely wrong about his hunches.

“Are you tired, Noct?” He asked, noticing that his king was dressed for bed. Ignis tried to match his sleep cycle with Noctis, knowing full-well how insomnia plagued him and not wanting to risk waking him in the middle of the night or afternoon.

“Nah, I don’t think I can sleep with you home now.” Noctis folded his arms over his chest. “Did you eat anything? I left some bags in the fridge.”

“That sounds sublime.” Ignis hurried off to the kitchen and called over his shoulder. “I brought you a souvenir. They’re in my luggage.”

The brunet wasn’t hungry. But it did set his mind at ease to see the pantry was stocked, Noctis, preferring his main choice of beverage at room temperature or higher, had kept himself fed while he was away. Instead, Ignis pulled out plastic molds from the cabinet and began pouring blood into them, fitting wooden sticks in them before sliding them in the freezer. Now that he was home, he could go grocery shopping and cook up some human cuisine he had learned during his travels.

“Ignis?” Noctis hollered from the living room. “Tell me these cookbooks aren’t for me.”

 _He certainly ventured far too cold_ , Ignis mused before answering, “No, love, those were signed by chefs as gifts. You should find a silver case.” He walked out anyway to see if Noctis found them.

“Huh. I’ve been thinking about getting a new tackle box.” The king held up a tonberry lure. “Cute. Always thinking of me, aren’t you?”

“My hobby as you always presume.” The younger vampire tucked a lock of dark hair behind his husband’s ear. “I was thinking since we’re both up we could do something together. The flight left me restless.”

“Yeah? What do you have in mind?” Noctis leaned back on his hands, his fuchsia eyes savored Ignis’ tall and slender form. He shifted from his crossed-legged position and his robe parted slightly over the shoulder, exposing his lean chest.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Ignis had never seen Noctis frown so deeply, it was utterly endearing. The vampire king looked to the side, removing a pair of boxers off an alarm clock before pointing to its neon symbols. “It’s almost three in the morning. You sure there’s nothing else we could do? Here?”

Ignis made a sound, exasperation mingled with disappointment. “I can go by myself.” He turned to find Noctis already on his feet and throwing on a shirt, even going as far as to do a sniff check before doing so.

They made their way onto the street, which was empty save for a few open shops. Neither could feel it but it must have been a chilly night because with each exhale clouds parted from their lips, disappearing like smoke into the air. Ignis moved closer to Noctis and took his hand, lacing their fingers together loosely. If he concentrated long enough he could feel the warmth and if Noctis had been human he would have been flushed from the contact. The thought brought a strange feeling to Ignis’ chest as he pulled Noctis close and kissed his forehead.

As vampires, there was strength in longevity, but it was coupled by a deep pit of emptiness and anxiety. The thought of being around mortals so fragile, so unpredictable, was straggering. So many lives snuffed out while theirs burned brighter than ever. Ignis enjoyed just the experience upon each interaction would bring, but to Noctis, who had survived alone for so long, only brought pain. The lingering feeling that once you parted from someone you may never see them again. And it was understandable. Ignis was new to it, but if he thought for long enough, everyone in Altissia would be dead and buried much sooner than him, the street vendors, even the children playing in the gondolas. The thought sent a wave of despair crashing through him. How many times had Noctis experienced it?

Maybe that was why Ignis traveled? To see the light before it expired? How would the City on the Sea look in a hundred years? In one thousand? He pulled his love closer.

 _I want to continue living this ever-changing world with you_ , he thought a bit desperately though maybe Noctis had seen all he wished to see.

‘I missed you,’ The memory of Noctis voiced floated through his head.  
It sounded a lot like, 'You’re all I have left’.

“Do you remember our first date?”

Noctis took a moment before he answered. “The coffee shop.” He wound his arms around Ignis’ waist, deliberately slipping his hands in back pockets, and lazily shuffled as they walked together. “A vampire walks into a coffee shop and…” He laughed. “Sounds feels like there should be a punchline somewhere.”

“Or rather a synopsis to mystery thriller with twists and turns to keep readers in suspense.”

“And what they didn’t see coming: the dog was the mastermind behind everything.” Noctis glanced up. “What about it? Going down memory lane on me?”

“Shall we see if there’s one open for business? A cuppa would be lovely in this weather.”

Ignis didn’t expect Noctis to recall where they had their first date. The dark-haired man could barely remember which blood type he had for breakfast.

Of course, the coffee shop that they frequented centuries ago was long demolished and a chain restaurant stood in its place. But the two of them found a cozy venue, mostly vacant save for several fellow night-owls to whom Ignis assumed students or employees recently relieved from their shifts.

After being helped, Ignis took his steaming mug of Ebony coffee and cooled it. Noctis stared down at his mug and distractedly nudged the handle further away from him. They had sat across each other just like this that night a long time ago.

Noctis was visibly uncomfortable, blamed it on the unfamiliar surroundings and not being a fan of coffee. But Ignis, the naïve human at the time, was drawn to the vulnerable, awkward side to him; intrigued to the magical allure of a man who wore sunglasses at night.

Noctis adjusted his sunglasses now, clearing his throat before throwing a handful of sugar cubes in the cup.

Ignis reached out for his hand and pressed a small bottle against his palm. Noctis appreciated coffee to an extent, it was the only beverage he could tolerate that wasn’t blood. The brunet smiled into his cup when he watched the other man pour several red drops in his coffee and drink it.

“Where was this stuff back when we started going out?” He let out a satisfied sigh, placing the now empty mug on the table. “I swear I kept getting what felt like a stomach ache from trying to be normal around you.”

“You needn’t kept up with the false pretense to what you’re not. However, I found it special that you made an effort. You were quite revolted. Put up quite a show in how pained you looked that I made wagers to myself on how long you could endure the abuse.”

“Ha-ha, funny,” Noctis gestured at a waitress to refill their drinks and as he proceeded to add in the beverage enhancing drops, he asked, “So what was the highest bid?”

“Two hundred Gil, I believe,” Ignis stroked at his chin. “Your resolve was admirable to say the least.” The brunet had been capable of consuming human food after his transformation, much to Noctis and Prompto’s dismay, though he couldn’t taste anything.

The king pouted and leaned into his palm. “Well, I had to, you made Ebony look that good. We could only spend quality time together outside the palace. And that coffee shop was only place that was open…”

Ignis smiled, reaching out to lay a hand upon his beloved king’s. Noctis’ gaze was insistently fixated elsewhere, but he flexed his hand and Ignis filled the gaps so perfectly.

To the world, Noctis was one person, a relic from an age the world vaguely remembered. But to Ignis, he was the world, have been for two centuries and will until the end of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime between a nightly stroll and a black out, when Noctis came to, he found himself drenched head to toe in gore and standing in eviscerated remains. Bodies slain beyond recognition and not even a single drop of blood was on his lips.

Rather than take pride that he maintained “sobriety”, Noctis was puzzled on how he got there and what had transpired, all without getting so much as a scratch on him. Or maybe he had been wounded but the injuries didn’t stay long for him to discover them. He was in an alley and it reeked like a landfill, foreign and domestic, it was rancor and it blurred his senses, no thanks to his keen sense of smell. He lifted arm and sniffed his sleeves; raised his boots from the ruptured organs that suspiciously looked like a pair of filthy tube socks a dog gnarled on, couldn’t help but feel like he was wearing a wet suit or wading through a swamp — if either of those things contained body parts. He probably had a pancreas lodged inside his boot, and like a pebble, it’s the worse kind of feeling. How he knew that was a pancreas and not some other organ of the digestive system, he just knew it was there.

A coherent thought came to mind and it felt like the best damn idea for this situation. Maybe it was the original reason why Noctis was out and not back in his humble abode.

He had to go find Ignis. Today was Tuesday and that meant that he was at Prompto and Gladiolus’ place.

The vampire went towards the direction without incident and ignoring the sickly, sloshing sounds of his filled boots.

The tangy aroma of pizza drew him closer to the home. Noctis loved pizza, it was one of his favorites in his previous life, enough that he had to stop and take a good whiff. It didn’t matter what kind, Altissian pizza, Lucian pizza, Galdin Quay seafood flatbread, pepperoni, olives, mushrooms, sausage, peppers and even, gods forbid those toppings that shouldn’t belong on pizza in the first place: green beans, so long it was pizza. He mourned for a time on over not being able to taste chocolate and marshmallow pies, such gooey desserts didn’t exist in that time.

The mortal was eating a slice of pizza and watching television, one topped with all the toppings possible; lo and behold, beans. He was wearing a novelty King’s Knight tee and chocobo-patterned pajama pants with Moogle slippers, dressed down for the night, and chasing excess cheese with his tongue. Extra cheese. Noctis’ fangs came out and a certain lower part of him paid attention, too.

Prompto should consider keeping that window closed if he knew what’s good for him. No telling what nasty things could be up to at this hour, there wasn’t a mandated curfew to keep creatures of the night behaved and orderly.

But Noctis wasn’t hungry, at least not in that sense of the word.

“What in the H-E-double hockey sticks!” Prompto jumped when he saw the vampire just outside his window. The slice in his hand dropped on the cardboard. “W-what are you doing here? And why are you covered in blood?”

Noctis retracted his fangs and replied casually, “Waiting for you to let me in.”

After everything Prompto Argentum had witnessed and been through, Noctis was grateful that he didn’t faint or run away screaming. Especially when unavoidable incidents like this occurred. Rattled but not paralyzed, he was always willing to lend a hand, respectable attributes to have  in his profession. Most of his friends were of the supernatural.

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you in. Hang on.” Prompto rose from the couch, wiping his hands on his pants before heading to the door. “Keep cool, Prompto, you got this. You’ve done this a million times before. No biggie.” He muttered to himself as he removed the locks off and opened the door. “Oh god, you stink.” The human gagged, promptly masking his nose with his hand. “I wish I could hose you down.” Wincing, he couldn’t mask the look of concern on his face. “Are you okay? Whose blood?”

“Not mine.” Noctis took a step forward while the blond retreated. He looked around. “Where’s Specs?”

“You don’t remember, dude? He’s in Magna Solheim.” The blond held up a hand before sliding bar coasters on the carpet and gesturing that Noctis should step on them.  The vampire obliged.

Noctis was relieved but nonetheless, his heart also sank, more so than the coasters sinking in the carpet. “So today’s not Tuesday?”

“It’s Friday. Iggy’s been gone for three days.” Prompto replied, trying hard not to breathe through his nose especially now that he ran out of coasters to pass out. “Uh, Noct, I’d hate to be that guy but you really could use a shower. I think you have someone’s brains in your hair.” To prove his point, he dared to pluck out said of gray matter. He dropped it immediately.

“No complaints here.” Noctis directed himself to the bathroom. The mirror was cloudy, the tiles sleek with moisture, and there were hints of the lemon drop and rosemary scrub Prompto used in the air.

“Gladio’s so not gonna be happy that you’re here.” Prompto shrugged. “But screw it. I’m not doing anything special tonight and he’s out on a hunt. I guess it’s good you came.”

“We’re hanging out behind his back, huh?” Noctis stated as he peeled off garments and dropped them on the floor. He might have to discard his clothes later and knowing the blond, he’s going to clean that bathroom afterwards.

Prompto grimaced at the bloodied mess, averting his gaze. “If he’s home early, I’ll sneak you out the back window.” He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. “You know you ruined pizza forever for me, right?”

-

Noctis woke up in the bed alone. He wondered where Ignis went off to, preferring to doze off and wake up in his beloved’s arms.

“Specs?”

Ignis entered the bedroom with an armload of folded laundry. “Oh, morning.” He placed the bundle on the foot of the bed. “You were resting so peacefully that I couldn’t bear waking you. Did you have a pleasant dream?”

The vampire king was uncertain if a passing memory counted as pleasant. Instead of recanting it, the king drew the sheets off his body and propped back on his elbows elegantly like a god. “Maybe. But I can think of a better one we can recreate.” He wagged a finger. “Come back to bed.” Maybe they could revisit their third honeymoon.

Ignis hesitated. He approached his husband’s side of the bed as if bewitched by a spell and seated himself, tempted to indulge in the proposition and repeat the events of their intimate reunion. Then the moment passed and Ignis pressed his lips against Noctis’ forehead. “Perhaps later, my love. You’ve made our home a sty in my absence and there’s several loads of laundry demanding my attention.”

Noctis leaned in close, wrapping his arms around him. Ignis felt naturally warm right now. “So much for pillow talk…”

“Now, now, don’t despair.” Ignis soothingly ran his slender fingers down the joints of Noctis’ spine. “I got you a present.”

“What is it?”

Ignis disentangled himself from Noctis’ arms and took out a midnight blue cloth.

Noctis wasn’t impressed. “Ignis, I think I got over my cape phase ages ago.”

“It’s not a cape. It’s a blanket.” At that, Ignis shook it free, covering the king’s legs. Galaxies stretched out every inch of the blanket, constellations were etched on the folds, but none of those beat the sun in Ignis’ smile. “Well? What do you think?” He asked as he caressed the blanket.

Noctis followed his example, surprised at how soft it was. He knew that his husband particularly loved feeling fuzzy and smooth textures against his skin. He had to admit his tastes weren’t half bad, Ignis picked out all the textiles in their home. “Reminds me of when we used to sneak out to watch the stars.”

“Oh, and that’s not all.” Ignis said, triumphant of Noctis’ approval. “One hundred percent Altissian cotton. Cool for warm seasons and designed to only get better with every wash.” His green eyes sparkled with unrestrained excitement. “Perhaps you would sleep more soundly wrapped in this.”

Noctis contemplated over this. He wasn’t so sure if a fancy blanket could assist with his insomniac episodes, but to be reminded of the first thing that brought them together in the first place, he was willing to try anything.

“You’re always looking out for me.” Noctis pecked Ignis on the lips. “I love it.”

And he couldn’t resist Ignis’ buoyant mood especially when it came down to his hobbies and interests.

“Oh,” Ignis patted his hand. “Get dressed and come to the kitchen. Bring the blanket with you.”

Noctis did as he told, but never in their time together had Ignis suggested bringing anything to the kitchen that never belonged there to begin with.

Traveling must’ve been good to Specs, Noctis thought. They say it makes you open-minded.

Universe blanket draped over his shoulders, the vampire king stopped before the kitchen, and called out. “Ignis? What now?” He entered the room to find the lights were shut off and the curtains drawn shut, preventing any other sources of light from seeping through.

“Have a look for yourself.”

Noctis looked down at the blanket. The explosion of stitched stars were emitting faint aqua and turquoise hues in the darkness.

“Glow-in-the-dark blanket, huh? Talk about a bargain.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Ignis took the blanket off Noctis’ shoulders, holding it out to the side for closer examination. “You might find this foolish but I thought about purchasing curtains of this fashion. It would liven the place in a pinch.”

“Not at all,” Noctis replied, crossing his arms. “But just fess up and say you miss stargazing already.”

Ignis gave him a sly grin as if it was saying, 'Merely giving you some encouragement for a future excursion. Gods know I have to reinforce the idea if we’re to get anywhere.’ He neatly folded the blanket over his arm, handing it back to Noctis. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, the light from the appliance spilled out on the floor. The brunet returned with two red frozen snacks.

“What’s that?”

“O negative.” Ignis presented one of them to Noctis. “Something I’ve picked up from my fellows in Altissia. It’s quite delicious.” He eagerly put the treat in his mouth, closing his eyes.

Noctis sniffed at the mystery food. It was cold, obviously, but he always preferred his blood at room temperature. “A blood popsicle.” He ran his tongue along the side, pulling back with an audible pop. “Not bad.”

“I’m glad to have a hand in delighting your tastebuds.” Ignis patted Noctis’ arm, walking away. “Try not to have so many at once. I think these may be my favorite recipe yet.”

Ignis had left to check the mail outside while Noctis wandered in the living room, sucking idly on the blood on a stick. The television was running softly in the background, the channel that came on was nonsensical yet oddly complex and at the same time, Noctis couldn’t look away. He sat on the couch trying to follow up what he had missed when he noticed a picture frame was facedown on the floor, no doubt one of the rare photographs of the Caelum couple.

Seeing that its rightful place was on a desk and not on the floor, Noctis, shoving the popsicle in his mouth, stood up and reached for it. He neglected to notice that a patch of sunlight radiating between curtains obstructed his goal.

“Ah!” Noctis withdrew his hand, hissing and the blood popsicle crumbled into icy chucks on the floor. “Fuck!” He looked down at his hand. Fragile bones emerged from the wound, sizzling and hot like he threw his hand into a fire and within seconds, the sensation and the injury vanished.

“Are you all right?” Ignis asked, alarmed as he dashed to Noctis’ side.

“Yeah, just my allergy to the sun acting up.” Noctis smiled sheepishly. “Again.”

Worried, Ignis glanced at the window. “I’ll purchase blackout curtains today. I feel these are long due for a replacement.” In his haste to close the curtains, the younger man nearly stepped on the fallen picture frame to which the vampire king snatched up immediately — and consequently, burned himself again.

“If you weren’t the crème de la crème of ancient vampires from a formidable bloodline, I don’t know what I’d do if you turned to ash.”

“The sun has it out for me. Nothing’s gonna change that vendetta.” Noctis groaned, placing the rescued frame on the coffee table. “How you can go outside without going up in flames is beyond me.”

Without a word, Ignis kneeled to salvage a piece of bloody ice. He took Noctis’ wrist and rubbed small circles over the angry but quickly recovering burn. The wound healed beautifully and would’ve without the brunet’s intervention, but the vampire king was enraptured over the melting ichor dripping off their fingers.

Ignis lapped up a digit with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, watching Noctis’ changing expressions with great interest. He drew back, a pop and a sigh escaped him. “My favorite recipe.” He smiled, kissing the lines along the king’s palm.

Blood was an interesting aphrodisiac. But it was because of the mess that it left behind that they didn’t exploit it fully.

After a half-hour of Ignis providing his medical assessment of burns around the same area (and other areas Noctis greatly insisted that his husband should check out, time was of the essence), Ignis concluded his examination as he collapsed on Noctis’ body, spent and every part of him thoroughly fucked. Noctis wanted to play doctor as well, but his findings weren’t successful, he would have to play scientist later.

“Now what frame is worth troubling yourself over?” Ignis returned the glasses back to his face before reaching for the picture frame. “Oh, it’s our wedding photo.” He smiled, stroking the glass.

Noctis sat up, supporting Ignis by the waist and hand on one of his thighs and peeked at the photograph. It was their first photo together as well as their last. Ignis was human at the time and was naturally handsome in his wedding attire, several years younger than he looked currently. He was stunning, dressed in a white tuxedo with major additions resembling a bride’s dress, but pronouncing the depth of his beauty without sacrificing style. Chiffon pooled from the hips, a mermaid’s tail cascaded past the trimmed pants until the hem caressed the bare hardwood floor as he stood elegantly. Motes of light, diamonds, glittered about him as if he was the center of the universe for just that very day, His Majesty King Noctis Lucis Caelum XIV and His Highness Prince Consort Ignis Scientia-Caelum’s wedding day. The cuffs and collar of the tuxedo were decorated with the pattern of Lucis symbols in gold needlework all around, emphasizing an allegiance long-sworn and officially consolidated upon the union. In one of his gloved hands was an ornate bouquet of Midnight Splendor, black lotus flowers with a blue tint only found naturally within the nation and the late-Queen Aulea’s favorite flower. He chose them to honor the mother-in-law he never had the opportunity in meeting. Ignis’ chestnut locks were swept back, save for a few soft curls that managed to escape the cascading laced and beaded veil.

However, despite how Noctis was indeed in the shot with his blushing groom, vampires were incapable of physically appearing in photography, same deal for anything that meant having a reflection. But Ignis insisted, held his hand, and begged him to humor him just this once. Just like that, Noctis and Ignis went on to have two more weddings after that one, but no photography to document future nuptials existed.

“You looked incredible that day,” Noctis layered his husband’s neck with kisses. “Must’ve done something right if you’re still here with me.”

Ignis placed the frame back down and laid his hands on the sides of Noctis’ face, his thumbs stroking his jawline. “You promised me eternity.” He chuckled. “But I never imagined it quite like this.”


End file.
